1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments described herein relate generally to video processing circuits and methods; and more particularly, to circuits and methods for measuring and enhancing the quality of a video image.
2. Description of Related Art
With increasing proliferation of video content from numerous sources in various resolution formats and compression methods, the image quality of the content will vary substantially. Some of the image quality issues may include excessively low or high contrast, excessively low or high brightness, soft or low bandwidth image, a varying amount of random noise, and image compression schemes that result in “mosquito” and “block” noise. Existing video and image processing technologies are available to adjust image brightness and contrast, to sharpen and enhance image detail, and to reduce temporal noise and compression artifacts. However, the user needs to adjust parameters of these technologies according to each input source, for example according to high resolution Bluray player, low resolution portable media player, or according to variances in native and up-converted content in broadcast TV. Internet content can be more varied in resolution and compression. In this situation, some users may not fully comprehend the technologies to use them effectively or may not be motivated, or may not respond quickly enough to constantly make adjustments. Therefore, there is a need for a video image processor that can adapt to the content and perform necessary compensation for optimum video quality.